beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Ifrit T125GCF
Pirates Ifraid T125GCF is an Attack-type Beyblade only found in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 1 Thief Phoenic E230GCF. Stone Face: Ifraid (イフレイド) The Ifraid Stone Face depicts an Ifrit, the mythical creature Ifraid is based on. The design showcases the face of an Ifrit looking to the left in a thick bright-red outline. With its devil-like horns protruding with a white reptilian-like eye and opening its jaw with a tooth, on its upper side. Because of these horns, it looks as if the face could also represent a bird. As the horns curve like wings with a spike on the ifrit's that resembles a bird's face. The design is originally colored in a brick-red with white highlights whilst on a semi-translucent dark blue Stone Face. Warrior Wheel: Ifraid (イフレイド) Appearance Ifraid is a silver with various cuts, curves, and edges all around it. It has fire details on two sides, with the flames curving around the top of Ifrit with their long, elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames, is a circular hole; this hole is made so the round "crystal" from a Crystal Wheel can fit into. While at the lower exterior of Ifraid, there is a detailed face of an Ifrit, glaring front-and-center with its jaw open. Next to it, are spiked protrusions and curves Ifraid contains. This is so due to one of the focuses of Zero-G being, asymmetrical designs. Another probable cause for the chaotic shape and design is due to it being an Attack-oriented Chrome Wheel. Ifraid has a diameter of approximately 47mm, a radius of 23.5mm, and a circumference of 147.58mm. Performance and competitive use Mode(s) Chrome Wheel Up, Crystal Wheel Up and Synchrom Synchrom Ifraid can be placed on top or below any other Chrome Wheel. For example : Saramanda Ifraid W145CF Overall Customization(s) Phoenic Ifraid E230CF (Synchrom) Element Wheel: Pirates Pirates is a perfect vertical mirror of Orochi's sides. The combination of both creates a uniform pattern where Pirates continues the patterns of the snakes that are circled around Orojya's structure. the crystal wheel is light weight and has some slightly uneven weight distribution using another Orojya in synchrom is a better option Spin Track: Tornado 125 *'Weight:' 1.7 grams T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145 and W145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as for height, is generally overshadowed by CH120. Performance Tip: Gear Circle Flat (GCF) Appearance Gear Circle Flat (GCF) is the very first variant of Circle Flat (CF). Appearance-wise, GCF generally resembles CF with noticeable differences however. As its name suggests, GCF has a gear-like shape, with gear-like ridges lining around the wide ring. The geared ridges also appear inside the protrusion, where the Flat tip appears. The circular designs that appeared around the original CF, are now cut-out to resemble holes. The last major difference, is that GCF's Flat tip, is slightly wider. Performance and competitive use GCF is meant to be used in conjunction with E230. While E230 is meant to "elevate", GCF is meant to "grip". Its gear-shape, combined with its slightly wider tip, they, in theory, are meant to help grip the Beyblade and keep it under control, as to not become knocked out of the Zero-G stadiums. Trivia *This is the second Random Booster Beyblade to include the GCF Performance Tip. Category:Beyblades Category:Shogun Steel Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Water Element